


I Was Just Thinking About You

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, But technically canon compliant, Getting Together, M/M, but i mean understandable, not a blurted confession but it is under the stars, useless gay Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Ship/Character: iwaizumi hajime/sawamura daichiFandom: haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: noneDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:TIME: right before a blurted confessionPLACE: under the stars





	I Was Just Thinking About You

Tomorrow was the last day of training camp before the season started. And if Iwaizumi was honest, he was a little disappointed. There was a comfort in being focused on volleyball all day and just building camaraderie with teammates.

But there was one teammate that was just a little more special to Iwaizumi. Sawamura Daichi. They had been opponents in high school, but this was a new chapter where they were on the same side of the court. They both easily put aside their old rivalry, looking forward to be teammates with each other after seeing each other’s skills up close. 

And they made great teammates, and even better friends. They always used lockers next to each other, sat next to each other on the bus, went out for snacks together after practice, and always tried to find a setter so the other could work on their skills. But more than that they were the ones the other would call at midnight because they just had to turn in a paper and have another due in the morning and they just can’t handle this. And the random pictures of cute things in the store that reminded one of the other. And reminders for events around campus that they were dragging the other to. 

But lately there was more. Iwaizumi couldn’t help how he had to force himself to keep cool when they were in the weight room and he saw Daichi’s muscles at work. The worst part was when Daichi smiled. It lit up the whole room but more importantly it filled Iwaizumi’s heart with warmth, Iwaizumi was sure he was doomed and looked like a damn fool but Daichi never gave any hints that Iwaizumi looked like the mess he felt like. 

And if Iwaizumi was honest, Iwaizumi was hoping for more. His heart always fluttered when Daichi drew out the ‘ha’ in ‘Hajime’, when he ordered for him when they went out, and when their hands brushed together. There was comfort in using Daichi’s thighs as a pillow, and even more when Daichi would run his hands through Iwaizumi’s spikes. It all just felt so _right_ but Iwaizumi didn’t wanna ruin what he had, so he kept his mouth shut and lived each day pining harder and harder.

And now Iwaizumi is looking for Daichi. It was close enough to midnight and Daichi still wasn’t back in the room to sleep so Iwaizumi went out looking. Eventually he found him laying on the grass on his back and walks over.

“Hey there. Care for some company?” Iwaizumi asks softly.

“I was just thinking about you,” Daichi admits, gesturing for Iwaizumi to sit down.

“Oh?” Iwaizumi asks, laying on his back next to Daichi. 

“Yea,” Daichi admits bashfully.

“So is it super secret what you were thinking about or can I know?” Iwaizumi asks gently.

“I’ve been thinking. There’s someone that I really like. We’ve been spending a lot of time together and I wanna ask him out.”

Iwaizumi feels his heart drop and race all at once. “Well I’m sure he would say yes. You’re caring and sweet and thoughtful and attractive and just a good guy. He’d be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

“I see. But I was thinking that you could help me figure out if I should ask him out.”

“Well do you want things to change with him?”

“Yeah. I wanna hold his hand and kiss him and stuff.”

“Then I think you should. Because you want things to change.”

“So how would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

Iwaizumi now turns to look at Daichi. “M-Me?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t think you meant me.”

“I did. You’re sweet and loyal and handsome and you always make my day brighter.”

“This can’t be real,” Iwaizumi says in disbelief.

“Well it is real. Hajime I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi starts blushing and hides his face in his hands. “Yes. A million times yes.”


End file.
